Different Time, Same Love
by Dark-Wiccan-Goddess
Summary: Buffy and Angel meet in another life. One-shot


Disclaimer: People when Joss hands them over to me I will hire you to write for me, until then he still owns them  
Note: bare with me, my muse is not very kind so it might not make that much sense at the start. Oh and this a one shot unless my bitca of a muse has me write a new chapter. I take credit for all spelling mistakes  
10/23/08 – Okay so I got sick of all errors and now that my writing has improved I'm now going to fix them.

* * *

Buffy stared into her coffee cup, this sucked, and she wasn't supposed to die and get shoved into another human body and be called as the slayer yet again! God this sucked she didn't want to be the god damn slayer again. All she ever wanted was to live her life with Angel. Then she just has to get herself killed and this happens. God she missed Angel! Buffy wondered if he was still a vampire or if he was alive and human. Tucking her chestnut brown hair behind her eyes, she looks up taking a sip from her coffee, when a guy sits down across from her.

Angel walked in Willow's, the cozy little Coffee shop that he likes to visit. He goes up to the counter to get his regular before scanning the little shop for an empty seat or table. And that's when he saw her. She was a petite brunette who looking kind of depressed. She reminded him of Buffy, now if only she had blonde hair then she would be dead ringer for her. _Oh Buffy_ he sighed _this was some shanshu._ _To live only to dead and live once more_ _how fucking wonderful, oh well that life._ That was his last thought before sitting down in front of the brunette.

"Hi, hope you don't mind me sitting here. You just looked so lonely, I thought you could use the company," He smiled at the girl.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Buffy answered absent mindedly.

"So…I didn't happen to catch your name," Angel said trying to get the girl's attention.

Buffy then looked up from oh so interesting cup of coffee. The guy sounded decent enough, and good looking to boot. Broad shoulders, brown hair, eyes like molten chocolate, and looking so much like Angel.

"Elizabeth Winters, Lizzie to friends, Liz to everybody else, and yours would be?" she said deciding to give the guy a chance.

"I would be Liam or Angel to my friends," he spoke watching Liz's eyes glass over with tears starting to build.

Buffy choked back a sob, "Sorry it's just that name brings back…memories."

"Good or bad?" he asks torn between what he wants it to be.

"Both actually," Buffy laughed, "I'm sorry you must think I'm a freak now."

Angel chuckles, deciding that he likes her laugh. "No, I don't think you're a freak. In fact I believe that if you dyed your hair blonde, you'd look like the twin of my old girlfriend."

"Oh, Really?" she watches as he gives her cheeky grin.

"So… what happened to her?" Buffy asks watching the smile disappear.

"She died," off Liz's pity look "But I'm over it, took me a quite a long awhile but I'm ok now, so what about your person?"

"Ah, my ex boyfriend, we had so many ups and downs. In the end it ended with a down."

"What happened?"

"Well, you can say I moved away and I haven't heard from him since." Buffy sighed staring back down at her coffee.

Angel looked at Liz; there was something odd about her. The silence was ended by the ring of a cell phone. He and Liz both went to check theirs as it turns out it was hers that was ringing.

Liz checked the checked who it was, giving a small groan upon finding out. "Hey Hope. I'm at Willow's. Yes, you caught me; I'm brooding into my coffee." Angel laughed a bit at the word 'brooding' which sounded like she was quoting the person on the other line. He also noticed that the way she spoke was with a bored/annoyed tone as if she get asked that question a lot. "No I don't need you come down here. I'm fine. No I am not alone. A guy. The tall, dark, and handsome variety. No, I thought you were happy with that bleached Brit of yours." The way she said that, reminded Angel of Spike. "No I will not use his name; you know I never liked him. Alex was so much better for you. Uh huh, uh huh. I will see you at home later." Closing her phone and putting it down on the table.

"Sorry, that was my roommate." She smiled at him, "now where were we?"

"Well I was just about to ask if you wanted to go out to dinner later tonight." Angel said a smile tugging at his lips.

"Well then I must have been about to say yes," Buffy answered .And with a coy smile she wrote her address and cell number down on a napkin, "So is eight o'clock ok with you?"

"Eight is fine with me," Angel replied with a smile pocketing the napkin.

* * *

Please review, please! And if feel there should be a sequel, feel free to write one, just credit me for this fic.  
10/28/08 – I love all the lovely reviews, but I am not the best of writers, and only write when I get an idea but I can never make it past the first chapter. That's why I only write one-shots. Now if there should be a sequel please write one. Just give credit where credit is due.


End file.
